The present invention relates to refrigerators. More particularly, the present invention relates to refrigerators having an integrated presentation mode that is used to play audio-visual messages.
Refrigerators store food as their primary function. Yet, modem day refrigerators can have numerous additional features that can serve as major selling points of the refrigerator. Sales personnel who sell the refrigerators may not always be aware of these features, thus cannot communicate this information to potential buyers. Also, potential buyers may simply not want to talk with sales personnel. Information about the refrigerators can be posted or otherwise made available to potential buyers, but potential buyers will not necessarily read this information. Furthermore, printed information about operation of a refrigerator is easily separated from the refrigerator, both on the show room floor, of after the refrigerator has been purchased and installed.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator capable of presenting information to potential buyers or a user about the refrigerator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator that presents information about a refrigerator after interest has been expressed in the refrigerator.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator capable of playing audio-visual messages.
These and/or other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims.